1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to polyamine compounds. More particularly, the present invention pertains to polyamine ether compounds and methods of preparation therefor. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns polyamines derived from polyoxyalkylene polyols and methods of preparation thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
The fundamental reaction of an amine and a halogen-containing polyether is, of course, well documented. The resulting polyether amine products enjoy a wide range of utility; including, utility as intermediates for the preparation of paper product-related items, such as drainage aids, wet and dry strength additives and the like.
These amine containing ethers are, also, useful as cross-linking agents for synthetic resins such as ureas and urethanes.
The full gamut of utility has been documented in patents as well as scientific journals.
An alternative class of compounds known in the art are the polyoxyalkylene polyamines. Ordinarily, such compounds are prepared by the direct amination of a polyoxyalkylene glycol. Such compounds, of course, are, also, of wide-ranging utility.
Another method of preparing these polyamines comprises reacting the hydroxyl groups of the glycol with acrylonitrile to produce cyanoethyl ethers and hydrogenation of the nitrile groups to give amino groups. However, these methods provide only one amine function per terminal hydroxyl group and do not provide polyamines, as contemplated by the present invention.
The art is constantly striving to define new and economically attractive polyamine ethers and their attendant resultants. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides new polyamine ethers. Furthermore, these new polyamines incorporate therewithin the polyoxyalkylene moieties as well as moieties derived from an epihalohydrin.